gleefandomcom_it-20200215-history
Burt Hummel
Burt Hummel, membro del Congresso degli Stati Uniti, è il padre di Kurt Hummel, e il patrigno di Finn Hudson. La sua prima moglie, con cui si era sposato a ventidue anni dopo solo sei mesi di conoscenza, morì quando Kurt aveva circa otto anni. Nella seconda stagione si sposa con la madre di Finn, Carole Hudson in Furt. Burt è un meccanico e un appassionato di calcio. In Santo panino, è quasi morto dopo aver sofferto di un attacco di cuore causato da aritmia (battito cardiaco irregolare), facendolo andare in coma per un periodo di tempo. Si ristabilisce completamente e inizia a prendersi più cura di se stesso. Nella terza stagione, Burt Hummel si sfida contro Sue per il Congresso degli Stati Uniti e vince, lasciando Sue arrabbiata e sconvolta, lei aveva intenzione di far chiudere il glee club in tutte le scuole statali. Nell'episodio Il giorno del diploma, Burt balla Single Ladies (Put a Ring on It) come regalo di diploma a Kurt. Nella quarta stagione si scopre che ha il cancro alla prostata ma riesce a sconfiggerlo per la gioia di Kurt e Carole. Quando Finn muore, lui si sente in colpa per non avergli dato abbastanza abbracci. Burt è un personaggio ricorrente nella prima, terza e quarta, ed è stato un personaggio principale durante la seconda stagione. Burt Hummel è interpretato dall'attore, Mike O'Malley. Prima Stagione Acafellas (episodio) (non compare ma menzionato) Kurt rivela orgoglioso alle amiche che gli fanno i complimenti per la sua macchina che è un regalo di suo padre per i suoi 16 anni. In cambio ha promesso che non indosserà più i maglioni lunghi come vestitini, ma si sà occhio non vede cuore non duole!In seguito Mercedes gli rompe il finestrino e suo padre gli ritira la macchina.Quando la ragazza si scusa Kurt dice che è stato anche perchè ha scoperto una collezione di cerchietti. La scoperta di un talento Burt, tornato a casa per godersi Pesca Mortale in tv, è infastidito dal volume della musica che Kurt sta ascoltando. Irrompe in camera sua e lo scopre mentre balla, filmandosi, Single Ladies insieme a Brittany e Tina. Lo interroga sulla tutina in spandex che indossa e Kurt gli dice che è l'ultima trovata chic nello sport per assorbire meglio il sudore. Le ragazze entrano in sua difesa dicendo che la usano nel football e che Kurt ora è il nuovo kicker della squadra. Dopo avergli detto che anche lui giocava a football, prima del suo incidente al ginocchio, gli chiede se una delle due è la sua ragazza ma Kurt gli risponde che non è ancora pronto per una relazione stabile. Burt, uscendo, gli dice di procurargli dei biglietti per la prossima partita. Dopo che Kurt ha segnato, decretando la vittoria dei Titans, Burt sulle scalinate urla a tutti che quello è suo figlio e più tardi va in camera sua per dirgli quanto è fiero e orgoglioso di lui e quanto lo sarebbe sua madre se fosse lì. Kurt prende coraggio e gli rivela la sua omosessualità, il padre dice che lo sapeva già e che lo ama così com'è. Prima di uscire lo ringrazia per la confessione e gli chiede se ne è veramente sicuro. Musica su 2 ruote All'officina Burt si rende conto che Kurt ha qualcosa che lo preoccupa. Il ragazzo spiega che la sua apatia è dovuta al fatto che non è stato preso in considerazione per l'interpretazione di una canzone, tra le sue preferite, essendo un ruolo femminile. Burt si reca dal preside per discutere sull'accaduto e insieme al professor Schuester trovano un accordo. Rachel e Kurt si esibiranno davanti al Glee Club e i ragazzi sceglieranno il più meritevole. Nei giorni successivi Burt riceve in officina una telefonata anonima dove viene deriso sulla omosessualità del figlio. Sconvolto lo racconta a Kurt che era passato di lì per dirgli che era riuscito a prendere un fa naturale,nota chiave della canzone. Dopo la discussione Kurt decide di stonare per evitare, vincendo la competizione ed ottenendo la parte, di dare ulteriore motivo agli sciocchi di deridere ancora suo padre. Quando gli annuncia la sconfitta Burt si arrabbia e vuole tornare dal preside ma Kurt gli confessa quello che ha fatto e il perchè. L'amore che prova per lui è più grande delle sue aspirazioni da star e non vuole più vederlo soffrire a causa sua. Casa Kurt approfitta di un incontro genitori-insegnanti per far conoscere a suo padre Carole, la mamma di Finn con la speranza che tra i due, entrambi vedovi, nasca qualcosa di romantico che consenta anche a lui di avere un rapporto più stretto con Finn, il ragazzo per cui ha una cotta. Il piano funziona a meraviglia, Burt e Carole si piacciono e cominciano a frequentarsi, l'unico a non vedere di buon occhio la cosa è Finn. Il ragazzo teme che la madre cancelli il ricordo del padre vendendo tutti gli oggetti a lui legati. Quando iniziano a frequentarsi di famiglia Finn è scontroso con Burt ma piano piano trova piacevole parlare con lui di sport. A questo punto è Kurt a sentirsi tagliato fuori dalla complicità che vede in loro e che lui non ha mai avuto con il padre. Tornati a casa Burt parla con Kurt riguardo al disagio che ha notato in lui e capisce che Kurt teme che preferisca Finn a lui. che il ragazzo rappresenti il figlio che ha tanto desiderato. Burt chiarisce che è lui suo figlio, che lo ama anche se gli piace fare quattro chiacchiere da uomini e gli chiede perchè lo ha fatto incontrare con Carole se ancora non è pronto. In seguito alle discussioni con i rispettivi genitori dove i ragazzi hanno confessato le loro emozioni pur rimanendo della propria idea , Kurt e Finn si accordano per farli lasciare. Mentre Finn si ravvede chiarendosi anche con Burt che gli chiarisce che non vuole prendere il posto di suo padre ma prendersi cura di sua madre e amarla Kurt rimane molto ferito nel vedere il padre e Finn venirsi incontro per creare un legame guardando una partita di basket a casa dell'amico. Senza voce Kurt ci rimane molto male quando Burt accompagna Finn ad una partita di baseball senza chiederlo anche a lui. Inizia a identificarsi con il padre, a vestirsi e comportarsi come lui, a farsi piacere i suoi gusti musicali( John Mellencamp) credendo di avvicinarlo di più a sè. Fa di tutto per farsi trovare a pomiciare con Brittany in camera sua ma anche questo fa solo turbare Burt che è molto confuso dall'atteggiamento del figlio. Quando Burt programma un'ennesima uscita con Finn, Kurt si arrabbia. In seguito Burt ci riflette e annulla l'uscita tornando a scuola e sorprende il figlio mentre canta Rose's Turn. Gli dice che è stata un'esibizione spettacolare, che non deve fingere di essere un'altra persona anche se la sua sessualità rende difficile la complicità che Kurt gli invidia. Gli confessa che ha sempre sognato di fare con lui le cose che fa con Finn ma questo non cambia l'affetto che prova per lui e che lo ama per quello che è. Teatralità Burt propone a Carole di trasferirsi con Finn a casa Hummel. Finn non è molto entusiasta allora Burt dà dei soldi a lui e a Kurt proponendogli di riarredare la loro camera. Quando Finn vede come Kurt ha ri-decorato la stanza rimane sconvolto ed iniziano a discutere. Burt richiamato dalle urla sente le offese omofobe di Finn riguardo all'arredamento e si imbestialisce. Gli dice che lo ha profondamente deluso scoprire che un ragazzo sensibile come lui, della nuova generazione sia così ottuso.Gli fa presente che Kurt è la sua famiglia e che viene prima di tutto quindi non ammette certi comportamenti sotto il suo tetto. Senza lasciare al ragazzo modo di spiegarsi lo caccia di casa, anche se questo significherà perdere Carole che ama molto. Seconda Stagione Santo panino Kurt porta a Burt in officina una colazione più salutare di quella che ha dimenticato a casa. Il padre ne approfitta per ricordare a Kurt che venerdì sera c'è la cena di famiglia con Carole e Finn ma il figlio gli dice che deve andare al Karaoke dei musical. Burt gli fa notare che anche lo scorso venerdì aveva qualcos'altro da fare e ribadisce che è una tradizione sacra di famiglia iniziata da sua madre. Kurt risponde che non perderà una cosa che attende da un anno per la solita cena e propone di spostarla a giovedì . Il padre è molto deluso e gli ricorda che se non trovano il tempo di stare insieme le loro vite se ne vanno ognuna per la sua strada. Più tardi Burt si sente male, perde conoscenza e viene ricoverato in ospedale. Appena Emma riceve la notizia chiama Will ed informano Kurt e accompagnandolo all'ospedale. Qui i medici gli dicono che il padre è in coma per un'aritmia cardiaca che ha causato ipossia cerebrale. Venuti a conoscenza della triste notizia tutti i ragazzi del glee gli dedicano delle canzoni di fede e speranza. Kurt canta per lui I Want to Hold Your Hand mentre pensa ai tanti ricordi, felici e non, che hanno condiviso. Il ragazzo ammette di non credere in Dio ma dice a suo padre mentre gli stringe la mano che crede in lui e sopratutto in loro due insieme e dopo queste parole Burt accenna a svegliarsi. Sfida a coppie Kurt coccola Burt con riposo e zuppe vegane mentre lui gli chiede come va la scuola così gli racconta di Sam e di quello che pensa Finn. Con sua sorpresa il padre dà ragione a Finn e gli dice che parlando con Carole ha scoperto che non era stato del tutto sincero con sui suoi sentimenti riguardo Finn. Kurt gli confessa che non è facile essere l'unico gay dichiarato e che vorrebbe stringere per mano un ragazzo e burt gli dice che desidera questo per lui deve avere pazienza e un giorno troverà una persona aperta e con il suo coraggio. Furt Burt si presenta a scuola con Carole, prendono in ostaggio Kurt per portarlo da Finn dove entusiasti gli raccontano che poco prima in aula magna, dove si sono incontrati,lui le ha chiesto di sposarla. Kurt è al settimo cielo e si offre di organizzare le nozze mentre Finn è un pò stordito.Burt gli assicura che sta cercando una casa più grande dove avrà una stanza tutta per sè. Burt ha manifestato il desiderio di ballare al suo matrimonio così kurt si offre di dargli lezioni sia a lui che a Finn. Un giorno mentre stanno provando Kurt e Finn, in aula canto,passa Karofsky e li prende in giro. Burt se ne accorge e chiede spiegazioni a Kurt e Finn vedendolo restio lo spinge a raccontargli tutto. Kurt confessa come lo ha tormentato nelle ultime settimane e gli confessa che ha minacciato di ucciderlo. Burt corre verso David e gli dice di lasciare in pace suo figlio e si arrabbia con finn per non aver fatto niente per proteggerlo. Vanno dalla preside Sue Sylvester e le raccontano l'accaduto che porta alla sospensione di David. Il giorno delle nozze arriva e Burt arriva ballando all'altare sulle note di Marry You e poi torna indetro per dare una mano a Carole col vestito. Quando è il momento di recitare la sua promessa Burt ringrazia il signore per avergli fatto incontrare la sua futura moglie dopo che lui e sopratutto suo figlio hanno vissuto la profonda tristezza della morte di una persona cara. Al ricevimento balla Sway in maniera impeccabile con Carole e si commuove quando Finn nel suo discorso da testimone riconosce quanto Kurt sia speciale e che da quel giorno si prenderà cura del suo fratellino meglio di come ha fatto nelle ultime settimane. In seguito, visto il disagio scolastico di Kurt, i coniugi Hummel decidono di spendere i soldi destinati alla loro Luna di miele per mandare il figlio alla Dalton Academy. Gioco di squadra Burt assiste insieme a Carole, Kurt e Blaine alla partita dei Titans tifando per Finn e più tardi alla performance Thriller/Heads Will Roll delle Nuove Direzioni. Per un bicchiere di troppo Kurt ha promesso di insegnare a suo padre tutti i segreti del brunch così quando Burt vede che tarda a scendere lo chiama per dargli una mano con le uova e sale in camera sua trovando Blaine che dorme nel letto del figlio. In seguito un pomeriggio quando Kurt gli insegna a fare un souffle vedendolo assente e scontroso gli chiede che problemi ha. Kurt è preoccupato per Blaine che sta vivendo una crisi sulla sua sessualità e Burt ne approfitta per dirgli che gli ha mancato di rispetto facendo dormire Blaine in camera sua. Kurt si giustifica dicendo che ha fatto un favore all'amico perchè era troppo ubriaco per guidare e hanno dormito vestiti. Burt lo interroga sul bere e poi gli dice che fintanto che vivrà sotto il suo tetto dovrà chiedergli il permesso prima di far dormire qualcuno a casa loro. Rimane sorpreso quando Kurt gli chiede di informarsi riguardo alle relazioni omosessuali così da poter chiedere a lui, suo padre, quando sarà il momento. Sexy Blaine va all'Officina Hummel per parlare con Burt riguardo a Kurt. Ha provato a parlare di educazione sessuali con Kurt ma lui non ne vuole sapere, è ingenuo e puro e crede che da solo non cercherà mai , come ha fatto lui, le informazioni necessarie su internet. Blaine non ha un buon rapporto con suo padre ed invidia il loro, anche se è consapevole che non sono affari suoi gli dice che dovrebbe approffittare del loro legame per istruire Kurt sulle precauzioni e le malattie veneree prima che sia troppo tardi. Burt va in una clinica pubblica e prende degli opuscoli sulle relzioni omosessuali. Li porta a Kurt che inizialemnte reagisce tappandosi le orecchie e mettendosi a cantare. Burt gli ricorda che è stato lui a chiedersi di informarsi , gli chiede di leggerli attentamente e tornare a parlarne con lui. Lo mette in guardia sul fatto che in un rapporto tra due ragazzi il sesso può essere visto solo come divertimento ma è anche un atto che ci rende vulnerabili. Gli spiega che prima di passare al piano fisico deve creare un rapporto intimo con una persona di non gettarsi via perchè lui è una persona speciale. Born This Way Burt viene convocato nell'ufficio del Preside Figgins insieme al professor Schuester, Paul Karofsky e Kurt perchè David Karofsky vuole scusarsi per come si è comportato con Kurt. Burt dice che sono tante belle parole le sue ma gli ricorda che per le sue minaccie di morte ha dovuto far trasferire Kurt in una scuola privata e pagare rette molto costose. Secondo lui il bullismo non si è fermato grazie al movimento Spazza bulli ma perchè il "primo bullo" si è fermato, riferito a David. Il ragazzo da parte sua dice che le minaccie sono la cosa che lo fanno sentire più in colpa e che adesso che ha capito quanto si sbagliava non darà più alcun fastidio a Kurt. Anche dopo che Kurt ha chiesto di parlare in privato con David, Burt non è convinto della sua sincerità e chiede a Finn di tenere d'occhio suo fratello. Il ballo Burt dice a Finn e Blaine che il suo amico gli sconta il 50% sugli smoking. Kurt mostra loro l'outfit che si è creato per il ballo. Finn lo apprezza dicendo che gli ricorda Breaveheart ma Burt gli dice che è provocatorio e rischia andando cosi di attirare l'attenzione degli omofobi e avere guai. Blaine concorda con lui. Terza Stagione Sono un unicorno Rachel è andata a parlare con Finn che ogni tanto lavora in officina. Burt passa mentre si baciano, gli dice che non vuole smancerie sul posto di lavoro e poi va da Kurt che gli ha fatto visita. Il figlio è arrabbiato perché non è facile per lui essere scelto per ruoli etero nei musical vista la poca mascolinità che trasmette. Burt ci scherza su, gli risponde che vestendosi alla Johnny Depp nella Fabbrica di cioccolato e avendo una voce alla Diana Ross deve lui inventarsi e scrivere storie da poter interpretare. Quando Kurt gli dice che è stanco di essere un unicorno lui gli ricorda che l'unicorno senza il corno è un semplice cavallo. Esprimi un desiderio Burt finanzia insieme ai suoi amici del Rotari Club il musical West Side Story del Glee-Club e si lamenta con il preside perché la scuola non investe soldi nel gruppo di canto e ballo coreografato mentre favoreggia Sue e suoi i Cheerios. Lungo i corridoi incontra Sue e le fa presente che non voterà per lei, Sue lo minaccia e lo insulta nel suo stile. L'importanza di salvaguardare le arti nelle scuole e contrastare la campagna di Sue Sylvester che vuole eliminarle spinge Burt a candidarsi come suo avversario alla rappresentanza del Congresso. Will lo va a ringraziare in officina per aver salvato il musical e gli propone di candidarsi contro Sue. Burt gli dice che lo ha già preceduto perché il Glee ha salvato la vita di suo figlio e voleva fare qualcosa in cambio ma ha scoperto che è tardi per iscriversi alle liste. Adottano la tattica del voto preferenziale e con l'aiuto di Kurt e Will, come organizzatori della campagna, riesce ad avere un angolo nel programma WOHN News 8 e farsi pubblicità. Burt organizza una cena di famiglia al Bel Grissino dove chiede ai ragazzi se hanno domande su come cambierà adesso che si è candidato la loro vita. Finn teme di doversi trasferire a Washington ma Burt gli dice che se non andrà al college che potrà dargli una mano in officina senza bisogno di spostarsi. Kurt è contento ma allo stesso tempo preoccupato per la sua salute perché sa che Sue gli renderà la vita difficile e sfrutterà il fatto che lui sia gay. Burt è sereno anche dopo le provocazioni di Sue che si presenta al loro tavolo per rivelargli la sua nuova strategia vincente. La guerra dei Glee Club Burt è preso di mira da Sue nei suoi spot elettorali. In seguito Burt si lamenta con Will, il suo responsabile Ufficio Stampa dopo che ha visto l'ennesima messa in onda degli spot denigratori. Assiste al discorso elettorale di Kurt portando sulla giacca la spilla VoteUnicorn a suo favore. Insieme a Will e Sue informa Santana dello spot di Reggie Salazar che la vede coinvolta rivelando la sua omosessualità. Le elezioni Burt viene convocato nell'ufficio del preside Figgins perchè Kurt ha vinto le elezioni del comitato studentesco con un margine sospetto. Il preside ne approfitta per congratularsi con Burt che all'exit poll è visto come favorito alla carica di Rappresentante dell'Ohio al Congresso. Sì/No Burt e Carole sono stati convocati dal professor Schuester e la signorina Pillsbury per informarli sul desiderio di Finn di entrare nell'esercito. Burt gli dice che quando sarà a Washington avrà bisogno di qualcuno che lo sostituisca in officina e gli chiede quali sono le motivazioni che lo spingono ad arruolarsi. Assiste Carole mentre racconta a Finn la verità riguardo suo padre. Michael Burt si presenta a scuola e chiede a Will di far uscire Kurt perché ha bisogno di parlargli. Kurt teme abbia brutte notizie di Blaine in realtà è arrivata la lettera della NYADA. Burt segue Kurt fino all'aula canto dove finalmente apre la lettera che dice che è un finalista. Burt lo abbraccia stretto urlando di gioia, infischiandosene di non agitarsi troppo per il cuore. Commosso dice a Kurt che è molto fiero di avere un figlio che combatte per i propri sogni, che è un vincente. Cuore I coniugi Hummel cenano insieme a casa Berry con i due papà di Rachel e i figli la sera di San Valentino, discutendo del progetto di nozze dei loro figli. Sto arrivando Burt presenzia alle Regionali e trama con Carole, Hiram e LeRoy uno stratagemma per evitare il matrimonio tra Finn e Rachel. Addio, Whitney Burt apre il suo cuore a Kurt dicendogli che il suo progetto di andare a New York lo ha messo un po' in crisi. Ammette che sentirà molto la sua mancanza e che quando pensa al vuoto che lascerà non vuole che parta. Per quanto sia felice e orgoglioso di lui, alla sua età le cose vengono percepite diversamente, gli sembra che tutto stia andando così in fretta e ogni tanto vorrebbe che Kurt tornasse il suo dolce figlioletto. Il giorno del diploma Per il regalo di diploma di Kurt, Burt supera se stesso, imparando la coreografia di Single Ladies (Put a Ring on It) grazie all'aiuto di Tina e Brittany ed esibendosi in auditorium solo per suo figlio. Grazie a quella canzone il rapporto tra lui e Kurt è maturato molto e gliela dedica sperando che la distanza non intacchi il loro rapporto. Più tardi lo vediamo assistere insieme a Carole, entrambi molto orgogliosi, alla consegna dei diplomi di Kurt e Finn. Quarta stagione La nuova Rachel Burt accompagna Kurt all'aeroporto per non fargli prendere il volo per New York. Dice a Kurt di non preoccuparsi troppo dei soldi ma di godersi questa avventura. Capisce che c'è qualcos'altro che lo spaventa così lo incoraggia dicendogli che dopo quello che ha passato a Lima negli ultimi anni, per lui New York sarà una passeggiata. Gli ricorda anche che se uno non ha paura è perché non sta rischiando abbastanza poi commosso lo saluta consapevole che una volta là, non vorrà tornare più tornare. Il miracolo di Natale Burt fa una sorpresa a Kurt e si presenta a New York la vigilia di Natale. Porta un albero e mentre lo decorano racconta a Rachel dei ricordi natalizi legati alla mamma di Kurt e le dà un piccolo regalo prima che parta per la crociera con i suoi papà.Più tardi Kurt lo porta a vedere un musical al Radio City Music Hall e una volta usciti si fermano a bere una cioccolata calda per scaldarsi. Burt confessa a Kurt di essere venuto a New York perchè voleva dirgli di persona del tumore alla prostata che gli hanno scoperto durante i controlli cardiaci a cui si sottopone regolarmente. Kurt è spaventato ma il padre lo tranquillizza dicendogli che il tumore è allo stadio iniziale. Visto che stanno facendo una chiacchierata padre-figlio ne approfitta per condividere con lui l'insegnamento che ha appreso dopo aver visto la morte in faccia ben tre volte: Tener strette a sé le persone più care. Una volta tornati nell'appartamento di Kurt, come loro tradizione aprono un regalo a testa. Kurt gli ha regalato una maglietta e una cappellino della NYADA, mentre Burt gli dice che il suo regalo è troppo grande per poter stare sotto l'albero e gli dà un indirizzo in cui deve recarsi per ritirarlo. Le indicazioni portano Kurt ad una pista di pattinaggio sul ghiaccio dove Blaine lo sta aspettando per rispettare la loro tradizione di cantare un duetto a Natale. Burt li guarda da lontano, felice di averli fatti rincontrare. Il giorno dopo vince la scommessa, fatta con Blaine, su quanto tempo avrebbe durato il figlio a guardare la tradizionale partita di basket in tv prima di mettersi a leggere Vogue. A fine puntata sulle note di Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas si vedono i tre cenare insieme. Wonder-ful Burt ha un colloquio col dottore per discutere i risultati post-terapia riguardo al suo tumore prostatico. Mentre attende il ritorno del dottore deve consolare Carole e calmare Kurt che è agitato perché il padre non ha seguito i suoi consigli sul colore portafortuna della maglietta da indossare. Il medico lo sorprende dicendo che il tumore è in remissione e che i valori sono tornati nella norma. Burt esulta dicendo ai suoi cari che non era pronto a lasciarli, che deve ancora assistere al matrimonio di Kurt e vedere i suoi nipoti e fare sesso tra vecchi con sua moglie. Pìu tardi raggiunge Kurt in aula canto che per festeggiare questa seconda opportunità gli dedica, la canzone con cui lui in passato gli faceva tornare il sorriso,You Are the Sunshine of My Life appoggiato dai suoi amici. Qualche giorno dopo viene chiamato in auditorium da Blaine che gli consegna la spilla arcobaleno e gli chiede il permesso di chiedere a Kurt di sposarlo. Burt lo ringrazia per la spilla assicurandogli che la metterà al congresso per sostenere i matrimoni gay ma per quanto riguarda Kurt non è d'accordo. Per lui sono ancora giovani, gli consiglia di aspettare senza preoccuparsi del futuro perché quando due persone si amano, come loro, tutto si sistema. Quinta Stagione Love, Love, Love Burt accompagna Kurt alla proposta a sorpresa fingendo di fare una scorciatoia per l'aereoporto che gli ha consigliato un amico ma Kurt gli dice di sapere dove stanno andando realmente. Il padre gli risponde che doveva immaginarselo dal momento che già a dieci anni si era organizzato da solo la festa a sorpresa di compleanno. Vedendolo molto teso gli chiede se va tutto bene perchè ha la faccia di uno che sta andando ad un'esecuzione. Kurt gli risponde che è molto in sintonia con Blaine, si sente amato e al sicuro però sa anche che entrambi sono molto giovani. Burt gli racconta di quando conobbe sua madre, avevano 22 anni e dopo sei mesi le chiese di sposarlo. Avevano tante fantasie riguardo al matrimonio e presto realizzarono che la realtà era diversa ma non per questo rimpiange di averlo chiesto così presto anzi gli sarebbe piaciuto conoscerla prima visto che poi è venuta a mancare così presto. Sarebbe disposto a sopportare anni e anni di litigi solo per avere un altro pò di tempo da condividere con lei. Confessa anche a Kurt che Blaine gli ha parlato in merito al matrimonio per sapere cosa ne pensava ma non rivela la sua risposta al figlio dicendogli che non è importante. Lui ormai è un uomo e dopo aver ascoltato Blaine dovrà prendere una decisione, quella che è giusta per lui. Burt assiste alla serenata e alla proposta e quando Kurt risponde Sì lui è in fondo alla scale della Dalton Academy a sorridere e applaudire. The Quarterback Burt aiuta Carole insieme a Kurt ha sistemare negli scatoloni le cose di Finn. Kurt gli lancia la palla della partita di football dove hanno segnato la prima volta dicendogli che dovrebbe tenerla. Vedendo la lampada stile Marlene Dietrich che era stata motivo di litigio tra loro perchè Finn l'aveva definita gay decide che vuole tenerla nell'ufficio dell'officina.Carole gli dice che Finn l'ha tenuta per dimostrargli qualcosa e lui realizza ad alta voce, commosso, che quando avevano discusso sapeva che Finn non aveva pregiudizi ma che la lezione di tolleranza era più per se stesso. Pensando al passato rimpiange di averlo abbracciato poco, che si salutavano con pugni o battute di mano e che quando Finn era andato da lui a parlargli delle preoccupazioni sui test scolastici gli aveva dato, spronandolo a continuare negli studi, una pacca sulla spalla piuttosto che abbracciarlo. Ora lui non c'è più e non può più dimostrargli il suo affetto ma appena vede Carole in difficoltà corre a stringerla in un abbraccio e Kurt fa altrettanto. Citazioni :Articolo Principale: Citazioni Burt Categoria:Personaggi Categoria:Personaggi Secondari Categoria:Eterosessuale